


komaeda masturbates

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Kokeshi Dynamo, komaeda is weird and dirty talks himself, no one acts like this when masturbating but this is anime so its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yeah he beats off to the thought of hinata pretty self explanatory





	komaeda masturbates

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i wrote this late at nigjt a couple months ago and then i added some touch ups and now its here also it makes me incredibly sad that this is the first serious nsfw fic ive uploaded here

"Hah… aah…”  
Komaeda was desperate, really. Ever since coming onto the island, he hadn't gotten off once, and recently, something-- a siren, maybe, alerting himself of his own once-repressed lust had gone off and he could hardly handle it. He needed pleasure, almost. Each day that went by, it was getting more difficult for him. He’d get distracted more easily, a _problem_ would arise in his pants and he would have to wait with embarrassment for it to go down, the heat in his groin and lust clouding his mind would make it difficult to function. His life was getting _harder and harder,_ you could say! Heh.

 

He felt trapped. He needed to get off, he needed to get off. He was stuck on a fucking island SURROUNDED by beautiful, handsome men (and teruteru but he doesn't count,) to fantasize about, and the first one that came up in his mind….  
"Mmhn, _Hinata, oh..-_ " he breathed.  
It surprised him, really. He was sure his beloved tanned classmate hated him, but just today, Hinata approached him with a flush on his cheeks. He didn't say anything-- of course not, he hated him, didn't he? All he did was hand him a (fairly large) gacha ball.  
And when he got to his cottage...

 

 _A doll_ , was all he thought. _So flustered over a doll?_ was all that came to mind, until the doll rolled off his bed, hit the floor, and--  
_vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_  
A doll...  
He could hear the clicking of the doll hitting the floor as it vibrated by his feet. He picked it up, blinking with wonder as it vibrated in his hands. He inspected it further, and underneath the base of the doll… Ah.  
So that's why Hinata was so embarrassed. it wasn't just any doll. it was a vibrator.

 

And that leaves Komaeda in his current situation.  
"Aah… _ah, _Hinata-kun, please-- please," He was bent over the bed, skin slick with sweat. He was wearing only his shirt, cock twitching as he pushed the vibrator further, deeper into him, imagining only- " _Hh… Hinata-kun…” _  
He wanted him so badly, wanted to be _fucked_ by Hinata-kun. He wanted to be destroyed by him. Doesn't matter if it hurt, doesn't matter if he couldn't walk the next day, he just wanted Hinata to derive pleasure from his hideous, desperate frail body.____

____ _ _

____"Ohhh, God..." he choked back a moan. "I really am a... s-slu-- _oh!”_  
His body jerked as the head of the vibrator hit a particularly good spot inside of him, moan drawn out as he rubbed it against that spot. Any further, he would hit his prostate, and _pressing_ against there, imagining his dearly loved Hinata-kun teasing him like that--___ _

______ _ _ _ _

__________Before he knew it, he felt the tears in his eyes, the weak jerks of his shoulder as he desperately thrust against the blankets and mattress, cock sliding against fabric as the moans that escaped his lips heightened in pitch. "Oh god, Hinata-kun, _Hinata-kun--”_  
He could feel his climax draw nearer and nearer, the slams of the toy against his insides quickening, breaths growing erratic, thrusts against his bed getting harder and harder. He was getting restless, moaning without restraint, babbling a mess of lewd moans and curses. “ _yes Hinata-kun, please Hinata-kun, cum inside me, make me your personal whore, please Hinata-kun, please, please, please, pl--"_  
His string of pleas broke off with a high, strained moan, legs jerking underneath him as the head of the vibrator pressed against his prostate. he weakly held the vibrating toy against that spot, screaming out once he hit his orgasm.  
"H-Hinata-ku _uuu_ n...!" the moan came out sharp, grating and drawn out, hips seeming to thrust on their own as` cream. `spilled out from the head of his cock, eyes squeezing shut as all he could see anyway was pure white, and-- 

______ _ _ _ _

______When he came down from his orgasm, he practically collapsed in his own fluids, sweat sticking his shirt to his skin. He felt the mess of cum against his thigh as he fell. Still trembling from his intense climax, he shakily reached for the toy, pulling it out and switching it off with a click.  
He shifted his position, squirming unpleasantly as he felt his mess, but oh well, he could clean it when he woke up. He pulled the blankets over himself, falling asleep in a post-orgasm daze with Hinata still on his mind._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> no one jacks off like that like moaning that loud and dirty talking himself but who cares its hot and its a fanfiction of an anime boy and i have all the fucking power here


End file.
